


Oops Proposal

by misted_daisies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misted_daisies/pseuds/misted_daisies
Summary: Dark has been planning to propose for a while, he's bought the ring and everything. One day, he somehow loses the ring only for Wilford to unexpectedly find it. Wilford decides to propose instead.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, darkiplier/wilford, darkstache
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Oops Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've posted, so please be kind!

Dark was panicking. Of course he was, he couldn’t find the ring he was going to use to propose, that would make anyone freak out! That cost a lot of money, even if it wasn’t the most expensive one he could've bought, so it meant a lot that it had _gone missing_.

Now, on the other hand, Wilford was relaxing in their bedroom, watching a movie. He leaned back into his pillows, letting his hand dangle off the side of the bed. He was a little bit startled when he felt something brush against the tips of fingers.

With a pensive glance at the screen, he leaned over the side of the bed, his eyes widening when he spotted a small velvet box poking out from under the bed. Leaning down, he grabbed the box and inspected it, before opening it and gasping. In it sat a beautiful ring, with pink diamonds glittering on the top in the shape of his mustache. 

He very quickly deduced this was a wedding ring, since why else would there be a ring, in a velvet box, very delicately crafted to look like his mustache. He giddily squealed and admired the ring for a few moments.

Wait.

He paused his excitement for now, and thought on what he should do with this. He could very easily put it back and pretend he never found it, or he could go ask Dark about it, but what’s the point in that? He knows it’s there, and he knows it’s a wedding ring-or at least hopes it is.

An idea hit him. He could, maybe, use it to propose instead. Given that Dark didn’t realize he had it, it’d be a perfect idea! He nodded in resolution as he began to think of how he wanted to do this. He figured he could just do it today anyway, since he didn’t exactly have the patience Dark had when it came to waiting.

There was always the way of doing it quietly, like at dinner, but he wanted to pull a Warfstache and do something kind of big! With that in mind, he popped off the bed and ran downstairs. “Dark! Could you run to the store? I think we need some… Uh… Food?” He popped his head into Dark’s office, where Dark was pretending to have been working instead of panicking.

“Oh- Of course I will, any specifics?” Dark questioned, glancing around the office worriedly again before looking back at Wilford as he spoke, “Cupcakes.” Dark chuckled softly, getting ready to head out, kissing Wil on the cheek as he went. “Of course, sugar-plum.” 

After Dark left, Wilford grinned and began to set everything up. It took him almost the entire time Dark was gone, but by the time Dark was walking in the house it was all ready.

Dark stepped in, setting his keys on the side table. “Sugar-plum, I'm home!” He called, looking up. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the scene in front of him. There were candles _everywhere_ , leading up the stairs it seemed. He quickly set the cupcakes in the kitchen, before returning to the stairs.

Preparing himself for whatever he was going to see, he began to go up the stairs, noticing how halfway to where they led-the bedroom, it seemed-rose petals began to fall over his head. He smiled as he caught one, inspecting it. Pink. Of course.

He opened the bedroom door slowly, a little nervous. “Wil?” He murmured. When he entered, his eyes fell upon the table that replaced their bed. “Why-?” He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder. “Like it?”

Dark looked over at Wilford, a slight blush coating his gray skin. “What’s all this for?” He questioned. Wilford pressed a hand to his chest, “What? I can’t just do something nice for my boyfriend?” Dark chuckled softly, and Wilford led them to the table.

“Sit, sit!” Wilford pulled out Dark’s chair, and then sat in his own. On the table was a large array of food, most of it desserts but there were some steaks. Rose petals slowly fell from the ceiling, there seemed to be a never-ending supply of them.

They began to eat at the insistence of Wilford. As they ate they talked about their week, seeing as how they haven’t been able to talk because of all the work Dark had been loaded with. Towards the end of their dinner, when they were eating some rich chocolate cake, the lights went out and dozens of candles lit up. 

Dark glanced around in confusion, and when he looked back at Wilford, he was gone. “Wilford?” He called, looking around again, before his eyes landed on his boyfriend, who was now kneeling next to him. He twisted around so he could face Wilford head-on. “What are you doing?”

Wilford smiled at Dark. “Dark, I love you so much. With all of my heart. I, honestly, didn’t mean to stumble upon this but, I did, so here I am. Taking your thunder.” He chuckled softly, before continuing. “You give me life. You’re the one who is there when storms scare me, and when I snap and go on my sprees. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.” As he spoke, he slowly pulled out the box, and Dark gasped, eyes blowing wide.

Dark’s train of thought ran a mile a minute. _He found the ring? Wait, why does he have the ring? Oh my god he’s proposing. He’s proposing he’s proposing he’s proposing_.

The madman opened the box, looking into Dark’s eyes, every ounce of love he felt for the demon poured into the words he spoke. “Dark, will you marry me?”

Dark opened and closed his mouth, tears building and beginning to run down his face. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes!” He sobbed, collapsing into Wilford’s arms, pressing a messy kiss to his now fiance.

 **Fin**.


End file.
